onepiecefandomcom_de-20200216-history
Monkey D. Luffy und Roronoa Zoro gegen Rob Lucci, Kaku, Kalifa und Blueno
| Anime = }} Der Kampf Monkey D. Luffy und Roronoa Zoro gegen Rob Lucci, Kaku, Kalifa und Blueno findet in dem Galley-La- Hauptgebäude in Water 7 statt. Verlauf Vorgeschichte Als das Attentat auf Iceburg stattfindet, geraten die Strohhüte schnell ins Visier der Galley-La, da Nico Robin einer der Angreifer war. Dafür wird Luffy von den Handwerken ganz schön in die Mangel genommen, doch er entschließt sich Iceburg nochmals aufzusuchen. Er kann nicht glauben dass Robin dafür verantwortlich ist. Die eigentlichen Angreifer waren die Agenten der Cipher Pol No.9 die ihr Werk in der darauffolgenden Nacht zu Ende bringen wollen. Auch Die Strohhüte gehen zum schwer bewachten Galley-La Hauptquartier um Robin zur Rede zu stellen. Luffy trifft auch kurz darauf auf zwei Maskierte, die ihn und Pauly am Boden festnageln. Aufgrund seiner Teufelskräfte kann er jedoch sich und seinen ehemaligen Feind befreien. Zusammen entschließen sie sich die Maskierten zu erledigen. Gleichzeitig mit Zoro, Nami und Chopper brechen sie in Iceburgs Zimmer, wo auch schon alle Agenten demaskiert versammelt sind. Robin hat jedoch nicht vor ihnen eine Antwort auf die aufgeworfenen Fragen zu geben und als Pauly kurz davor war von Lucci getötet zu werden greift Luffy ein. Auseinandersetzung thumb|left|Luffys Gatling prallt an Luccis Tekkai ab. Mit einer Gomu Gomu no Stamp greift der Strohhut Lucci an, doch dieser fängt diesen Angriff ganz einfach mit einer Hand ab. Er lässt sein Bein wieder zusammenziehen und kommt so an den Agenten heran. Kurz vor ihn geht er zur Gomu Gomu no Gatling über, die jedoch aufgrund des Tekkai keinen Schaden verursacht. Kurz darauf verschwindet er mit der nächsten Rokushiki-Technik, nämlich Soru. Er taucht direkt vor Luffy wieder auf und verpasst ihn eine Shigan in den Hals. Aufgrund der Gomu Gomu no Mi erleidet er zwar keine wirklichen Schäden, bekommt aber aufgrund der Stärke des Angriffes erst einmal Atemnot. Nach kurzem Husten schnappt er sich jedoch Pauly und zieht ihn in Sicherheit. Lucci fragt ihn nach seinen Gründen dafür, woraufhin Luffy entgegnet dass er ihn einfach schützen will. Danach gibt es ein kurzes Gespräch mit Robin, die ihre Beweggründe unter keinen Umständen bekannt geben will. Lucci kündigt an dass das Gebäude bald in Flammen stehen wird und dass die Strohhüte versuchen sollten zu entkommen, wenn sie es denn können. Zoro zieht seine Schwerter und auch Luffy ist nicht mehr zu halten. thumb|Eine Rankyaku verletzt Luffy schwer. Als Robin das Haus endgültig verlassen möchte versucht Luffy ihr hinterherzurennen. Blueno stellt sich in seinen Weg und wehrt den Tritt vom Strohhut mit Tekkai ab. Er erklärt dem Piraten, dass ihre Körper durch das Training immens hart geworden sind, doch Luffy hört ihm gar nicht zu und versucht mit einer erneuten Gomu Gomu no Gatling durchzubrechen, was aber durch Kami e verhindert wird. Mit dieser Technik weicht er jeden einzelnen Schlag aus. Luffys letzter Versuch, Blueno mit einer Gomu Gomu no Bullet aus dem Weg zu räumen, kann dieser mit Soru verhindern. Er taucht hinter ihm wieder auf und weicht dem nächsten Schlag durch Geppō aus. Im nächsten Moment stehen auch schon Kaku und Kalifa neben ihm und treten ihn mit einer gemeinsamen Rankyaku durch die Wand, der Rest der Bande kann sich gerade noch durch Zoros Hinweis rechtzeitig ducken. Dieser stürmt dann auch mit zwei Schwertern auf Kaku zu, der ihn mit zwei Sägen aufhalten kann. Wenn er kein richtiger Schiffbauer sondern Undercover-Agent ist, dann dürfte auch seine Einschätzung der Going Merry falsch sein, nimmt Zoro an. Kaku entgegnet jedoch, dass sie vollkommen korrekt war und es entbrennt ein heftiger Schwertkampf. Robin hat nun vor endgültig zu gehen, weswegen Zoro mit ganzer Kraft Kakus Waffen zerbricht und so den Weg für den heranstürmenden Luffy freimacht. Dafür muss er aber selbst drei Shigans von Kaku einstecken und geht zu Boden. Luffys Gesicht wird von Lucci gepackt und er kann sich einfach nicht befreien. Robin ist nun verschwunden und Rob Lucci schmettert den Strohhut gegen die Wand. Er klärt sie auf, dass sie durch ihr Training nicht mir der Stärke von niederen Piraten vergleichbar wären. Kalifa weist ihn zwar auf das Feuer hin, doch er hat vor ihnen noch etwas Interessantes zu zeigen. Zoro trifft auf Kaku.jpg|Zoro trifft auf Kaku. Kaku streckt Zoro nieder.jpg|Kaku streckt Zoro nieder. thumb|Lucci durchbohrt Luffy. Der stärkste Agent aktiviert nun seine Teufelskräfte die er von der Neko Neko no Mi, Modell Leopard erhalten hatte. Chopper schreckt zurück da die Kräfte der Fleischfresser um einiges höher sind als die normaler Zoan-Früchte. Als andere Handwerker versuchen die Treppen hinaufzukommen demonstriert Lucci sofort seine neuen Kräfte und lässt den Großteil des Galley-La-Gebäudes mit einer einzigen Rankyaku einstürzen! Chopper kann Nami zwar aus der Gefahrenzone schubsen, wird dabei aber selbst begraben. Unerwartet rappelt sich Pauly nochmals auf und stützt Iceburg, weil er ihn auf keine Fall zurücklassen möchte. thumb|left|Zoro kann nichts gegen Lucci ausrichten. Als Lucci ihn angreifen will kommt Luffy mit letzter Kraft angesprungen und verpasst ihn einen unerwarteten Schlag ins Gesicht, sodass der Agent Blut spuckt. Er fängt sich jedoch schnell wieder und durchbohrt Luffy mit einer Shigan. Diese wirkt jetzt auch da er durch seine Teufelskräfte Krallen bekommen hat. Der Strohhut sinkt zu Boden und wird von Lucci quer durch die Stadt geworfen. Zoro sinn auf Rache, zieht das Sandai Kitetsu und attackiert den Hybriden, doch dieser blockiert den Schlag mit einem Arm und dem Tekkai. Danach kickt er Zoro durch die Wand. Kurz darauf steht das ganze Gebäude in Flammen. Nachwirkungen Die CP9 ist siegreich auf ganzer Linie und macht sich auf den Weg zu Franky, da dieser nun die Baupläne besitzt. Er hat keinerlei Chancen gegen alle vier Agenten gleichzeitig und wird zusammen mit Usopp gefangen. Außerdem zerstören sie die Going Merry. Durch den Kampf der Strohhüte gegen die CP9 bemerken die Galley-Las dass sie doch nicht die Attentäter sind und helfen ihnen auf der Suche nach dem verschollenen Kapitän und dem Schwertkämpfer. Iceburg erzählt Nami unter vier Augen was Robins wirkliche Ziele sind, nämlich die Strohhüte vor einem Buster Call zu bewahren. Dadurch hochmotiviert entschließen sie sich ihr zu folgen. Siehe auch Liste der Hauptakteure ;Strohhut-Piratenbande :Monkey D. Luffy, Roronoa Zoro ;Cipher Pol No.9 :Rob Lucci, Kaku, Kalifa, Blueno Attacken und Fähigkeiten ;Monkey D. Luffy :Gomu Gomu no Stamp, Gomu Gomu no Gatling, Gomu Gomu no Bullet ;Rob Lucci :Tekkai, SoruErsteinsatz, Shigan, Rankyaku ;Kaku :Rankyaku, Shigan ;Kalifa :Rankyaku ;Blueno :Tekkai, Kami e, Geppō Anmerkungen und Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Monkey D. Luffy Kategorie:Roronoa Zoro Kategorie:Rob Lucci Kategorie:Kaku Kategorie:Kalifa Kategorie:Blueno Kategorie:Gruppenkampf